


Possessing a Devil

by Phayte



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Ryo, Dubious Consent, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sleep, Somnophilia, Top Akira, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Who was Akira dreaming about? Probably that Miki girl again. Ryo wished he had gone against Akira and put that bullet in her skull. It would have been fast, she would have never felt a thing. Akira fought him. Akira never fought him as hard as he did. He still had a small cut on his forehead from it all. Lifting his hand, he could feel where it was still tender.He could feel Akira slipping away from him. It was all due to that girl he was so protective over. He was even with her that day he came to get him on the pier.





	Possessing a Devil

It had been a late night, Ryo knew he needed to get to bed soon, but he had to type out his last bit of notes so he would not forget and upload the video. Akira had long showered and crashed in the spare bedroom. Ryo had been offering for him to just stare there for good, but Akira always said no, he had a home and host family. It would have been easier if Akira just stayed, he tried to reason with him. He had more money than he would ever need in life, and he could easily give Akira all he needed. Especially now with his new body and the way he needed to fuel himself.

Small moans drifted down the hallway. Ryo rolled his eyes. He knew the devil inside of him filled Akira with a lust like he had never known before, and he did need for Akira to fill those needs and not let them build up.

What Ryo hated was the idea that Akira would take his lust filled fantasies out on that girl he is always talking about. Sure, Ryo guessed she was pretty, in a plain athletic sort of way. Her tits were small and her body was too hard and compact for what he found attractive in females. It seemed that was how Akira like them though.

Another moan that followed with an inaudible mumble had Ryo groaning while shutting his laptop. Akira needed to learn to keep his habits quieter in the house. Walking down the hallway, he saw the guest bedroom door slightly ajar. Peaking in, Akira was sound asleep, thrashing around on top of the covers, sweat covering his body.

It was clear to see how hard Akira was, the way his hips thrusted into the air unashamed. _He must be dreaming_. Hands grabbing at the blankets, Akira was moaned out again.

Opening the door more, Ryo leaned against the door jam, arms folded at his chest and just watched. There was something open and pure in this moment with Akira, one so private he knew he should close the door and go back to his room, but he could not tear his eyes away.

Who was Akira dreaming about? Probably that Miki girl again. Ryo wished he had gone against Akira and put that bullet in her skull. It would have been fast, she would have never felt a thing. Akira fought him. Akira never fought him as hard as he did. He still had a small cut on his forehead from it all. Lifting his hand, he could feel where it was still tender.

He could feel Akira slipping away from him. It was all due to that girl he was so protective over. He was even with her that day he came to get him on the pier.

“Miki…” Akira moaned out in his sleep.

 _Of course he would be dreaming of her!_ Ryo felt his body start to shake. What was with this girl that Akira was so bent out of shape over?

His oldest memory was of him and Akira. Doesn’t this Miki girl know-- _Akira is his!_

He was the one that beat up the kids for picking on Akira when they were little. He was the one who taught Akira more than his teachers ever would. _Akira was his!_

It was a low growl that had formed in his throat that startled even himself. Shaking his head, he knew it was reckless, he knew he had to gain control over these feelings. Another moan from Akira and Ryo felt it pulse through is body.

He knew he should leave, go to bed and forget everything that had happened here. It was so hard to do so as the moonlight bathed Akira in a soft bluish hue in the room. The way his body sparkled from the sweat, muscle clenching with each aimless thrust of his hips, his cock perfectly formed under his shorts.

A tap on his shoulder almost launched Ryo through the roof. He was grateful he had not yelled out. Jenny just stood there, a bottle in her hand-- handing it to him. Confused, he took the bottle and waved Jenny off.

Look at what she handed him, Ryo gasped. She had handed him a bottle of lube. Another moan came from the bed, and Ryo looked between the bottle and his friend. Jenny was fucking crazy. That was all there was to it.

“Miki… Miki please…” Akira moaned out, still deep in sleep.

A heavy sigh and Ryo walked over to the side of the bed, looking down on Akira. His eyelids fluttering-- deep in his fantasy dream.

“Still dreaming of what you cannot get?” Ryo asked quietly.

More soft moans from Akira and his head turned to the side, away from him. His breathing steady as his body stilled. His body covered in a sheen sweat, making his shorts not even conceal where his cock stood hard, tenting his shorts slightly.

Another inaudible mumble and Ryo ran his hands through his hair. Dammit, why was he just standing here, looking at his friend sleeping?

Growling lowly to himself, Ryo grabbed the bottle of lube, as he pulled his pants down and off. He knew this was perverse, but he was beyond reasoning anymore. His cock was hard just watching Akira, and he had not even touched himself yet. Covering his fingers, he kept his eyes on Akira as he rested a hand on the wall next to the bed and pushed his hand between his legs, circling around his rim.

Akira had always been plain, a boyish charm to him. It was something he really cherished in friend. But after the change, Akira’s body filled out, muscles coming from nowhere, and his cock long-- thick. Ryo never knew what he was feeling was beyond jealousy, it was more of a possession that was taking over. He wanted to possess and make Akira’s his. No more talks of simple girls that ran in circles on a track, or smiled sweetly at him.

Pushing in a finger, it felt awkward-- not bad, but not really good. Was Ryo willing to go this far to make Akira fully his? Impatient, he forced another finger in through his tight muscle. It burned a little, but nothing he couldn’t get use too. His body was too tense, he had to stop thinking so hard on it. Taking a deep breath, he let his eyes wander down Akira’s shirtless torso, how perfectly formed he was now.

Sliding his finger in and out, it still wasn’t feeling _good_ , but he had no real complains-- more so just a mere discomfort. Eyes wandering to where Akira’s shorts were tented, the realization of how much he would need to stretch himself hit him. Akira was thick, and his two fingers were nothing compared to that.

Spreading his fingers, he scissored them a few times, knowing he had a ways to still go. Cock already starting to flag, Ryo could feel the sweat build up behind his neck. He was breathing harder and worked his fingers more. Akira was sleeping so soundly, laying still, as his hands finally let go of the blankets.

A third finger pushed in, and Ryo almost hissed loudly. He had to do this, he had to show Akira that he could give him everything and more than that Miki girl could.

A soft moan from the bed, and Ryo gasped. Akira turned his head, though his eyes were still closed. It made Ryo stand still. If Akira had woken up, there was no way he could explain standing next to the bed with three fingers up his ass.

The way Akira had his lips parted, wet from where he continued to lick at them, brought Ryo back to what he was doing. Working his fingers faster inside, he needed to make Akira his. Spreading his fingers as much as his body would allow, he figured that had to be enough as his pinky finger slipped right in with no effort.

Akira moaned softly again, though now he was not thrashing around. Wiping his hand on the bed sheet, Ryo reached for the drawstring on Akira’s shorts, pulling the string and then slowly pulling down the running shorts. His breath caught as he saw how long and thick Akira’s cock had become. His transformation really had enhanced his body.

He had Akira laying naked right before him. Easing himself onto the bed, he didn’t want to wake him up. Grabbing the lube, Ryo poured it in his hand, warming it between his palms. He was able to straddle Akira without touching him or waking him. Even with his hand wrapping around Akira’s hard shaft, all Akira did was moan, never waking.

Taking a deep breath, Ryo covered Akira’s cock with the liquid, taking liberties feeling how engorged he was. It only made him want to possess Akira more. Shuffling he worked his body more so over Akira, holding his cock firmly, lining it up to his stretched rim.

It was not easy, even though he stretched himself, Akira was still larger. Pressing down, he felt his eyes close as the large tip of Akira’s cock forced into him. Another moan from Akira and Ryo just held still, letting go of Akira’s cock, he kept himself poised above Akira, hands on each side of him, allowing his body to get use to the intrusion.

He could feel the sweat drip more down his neck as he held himself still and steady. Akira was breathing hard under him, his chest heaving up and down. Once the stinging started to subside, Ryo pushed his bottom down a bit, feeling how large Akira was.

“Miki…” Akira moaned out.

Snapping his eyes open, Ryo glared down at the sleeping Akira. _Damn him! Damn her!_

Not even thinking, he quickly sank down on Akira’s cock. His body wanted to protest, but he had to stake his claim. He felt overly full, his body not use to such a large object, but Ryo was persistent. As their skin met, Ryo held still for a moment, swallowing the groan building in his throat.

“Miki…” Akira moaned again, his hands moving, taking Ryo by the hips.

“Don’t call me by that whore’s name!” Ryo hissed out, moving his hips just so he could feel the way Akira’s hands grabbed at him. “I feel good don’t I? So much better than _her!”_

Akira was still sound asleep, eyelids fluttering as his body started to wiggle under him. Once he got use to the feeling, his cock started to fill again. Wrapping his hand around his own cock, Ryo lifted up and then slammed back down. Let Akira know who was truly fucking him-- not Miki, she never would.

“Miki!” Akira cried out.

Pissed he was still calling her name, Ryo reared back with his free hand and slapped Akira across his face. The slap made Akira open his eyes, and looking into Ryo’s confusion riddle his face as Ryo never stopped moving his hips.

“Ryo?”

“That’s right, not your precious Miki,” Ryo said, lifting up and slamming back down, “She would never feel this good.”

Akira moaned out, his hands grabbing hard at his sides, Ryo knew marks would be left.

“Ryo! Why?” Akira asked, panting out each word.

“You belong to me, not her. I have always been the one there for you! Not her!” Ryo said.

Another roll of his hips and Ryo felt something brush against his most sensitive place inside. Crying out, Ryo rolled his hips again, feeling how is cock leaked with each pulse. Akira was breathing heavy, still confused.

“You keep calling out _her_ name,” Ryo said, moving again to feel what almost set him over the edge. “Say my name! Moan my name!”

“Ah!” Akira cried out, thrusting his hips up.

Be it confusion, still half dreaming and half awake, Akira never questioned any further. Ryo continued to slam down on his hips, rolling his body, taking Akira deep inside of him.

“ _She_ will never appreciate you the way I do!” Ryo said, continuing his assault, slamming his body down on Akira’s, letting his cock fill his body. Akira felt so good inside of him, he felt full, he felt pleasure. Stroking his cock more, he wanted Akira’s hands on him. “Touch me!”

Wide eyes looking up at him made Ryo take Akira’s hand, putting it on his cock. It took a moment, then Akira started to stroke him gently. He needed more. “Harder!” he cried out. Placing his hands on Akira’s chest, he bounced his body on Akira’s, feeling that large cock press into that place that made him see stars. Having Akira’s hands on him was only his undoing. The moment Akira tightened his grip, then stroked harder-- Ryo slammed down hard on his cock, his prostate overly abused.

Crying out, Ryo fell forward, his release painting between their bodies. Hands moving to his ass, and Akira was holding his cheeks tightly, thrusting up. It was only moments and he felt the way Akira’s body shuttered and splashes of warmth fill him.

Gasping for air, Ryo turned his head, seeing where Akira’s eyes were wide open staring at him. Not even thinking, he lifted up, kissing at Akira’s mouth before resting his head on his shoulder.

“You’re mine now,” Ryo whispered.

Akira never protested, never said another word. His arms wrapped around Ryo tightly, holding him close.  

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
